Three wheeled carts are employed as shopping carts and personal mobility vehicles. Three wheeled carts including ones that are propelled by manual force are somewhat unstable. They require the ability to accommodate small and large individuals. When used as shopping carts they need to be able to transport heavy cargo.
A vehicle for such use should have a low center of gravity for stability, low weight for stopping and starting limited speed, sufficient power for moving heavy loads, high reliability and low maintenance requirements. Control should be easy and positive. The personal mobility vehicles that are currently available can be improved in all of these areas. Balance in all of the factors is also needed. Personal mobility vehicles that are too slow are useless. Excess speed is difficult to control and generally requires more power and weight than necessary.